


Молчание - знак согласия

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: У Роя Мустанга никогда не было недостатка в посетителях. Эд убедился в этом уже спустя неделю с того момента, как начал караулить у входа в больницу в надежде застать этого чертового засранца в одиночестве.





	

У Роя Мустанга никогда не было недостатка в посетителях. Эд убедился в этом уже спустя неделю с того момента, как начал караулить у входа в больницу в надежде застать этого чертового засранца в одиночестве.  
В первый день пришла лейтенант Хоукай, принесла с собой цветы и пакет, из которого доносилось подозрительное позвякивание. Эд ухмыльнулся, гадая, что можно было посулить этой женщине за столь благословенный дар, и спрятался в тени колонны, с неудовольствием понимая, что запланированный визит к полковнику отменяется.  
На второй и третий день приходили остальные ребята. Хоукай, казалось, поселилась в палате полковника навечно: Эд видел ее приходящей, но уходящей – никогда, и это его немного раздражало.  
На четвертый день заявился доктор Марко собственной персоной, проторчал у полковника часа четыре, не меньше, и ушел то ли мрачный, то ли довольный – по его нынешнему лицу было сложновато понять.  
На пятый день, когда терпение Эда почти иссякло и вместо того, чтобы прятаться, он расселся прямо у подножия колонны, на нагретых солнцем ступенях, никто не приходил до самого вечера. Эд воспрял духом и, выждав еще немного на всякий случай, направился внутрь.  
Улыбчивая медсестра встретила его первой. Одарила спокойным взглядом и сообщила:  
— Приемные часы, к сожалению, уже закончились. Приходите завтра.  
В сердцах почти пнув стойку, за которой сидела девушка, остановившись в последний момент, Эд сквозь зубы поблагодарил медсестру и ушел, проклиная полковника вплоть до десятого поколения.  
Хоукай приходила и на шестой, и на седьмой день. Эд провожал цветочки в ее руках раздраженным взглядом, натягивал пониже капюшон плаща и продолжал дремать в тени колонны.  
На восьмой день, когда солнце стало припекать особенно сильно и пришлось снять служивший маскировкой плащ, терпению Эда пришел конец. Подождав с утра пару часов, но так никого из препятствующих ему личностей и не повстречав, он поднялся со ступеней, отряхнул слегка запылившиеся штаны и, перекинув плащ через плечо, направился вверх по лестнице, прямо к центральному входу.  
Лейтенант Хоукай встретился его прямо на входе, немного сонна и с кое-как собранными в хвост волосами. Удивилась поначалу, но быстро взяла себя в руки и приветливо улыбнулась:  
— Доброе утро, Эд. Тоже к полковнику?  
Эд мысленно скривился, но внешне нацепил самое дружелюбное выражение лица, на какое только был способен:  
— Ага. Должок отдать, прежде чем уеду.  
— Ясно, — понимающе протянула Хоукай, поудобнее перехватывая в руках громоздкий пакет. Эд вспомнил, что он все-таки мужчина, и придержал перед ней дверь, пропуская вперед себя. — Удачи, — бросила она через плечо, даря еще одну улыбку, на сей раз благодарную. Слишком много улыбок, слишком много.  
— Спасибо, — сухо, скорее из вежливости отозвался Эд. Ему нетерпелось подняться наверх, на второй этаж, войти в нужную палату и взглянуть на одну наглую рожу, и незапланированные задержки раздражали его даже больше, чем недельное дежурство у порога больницы.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь, Эд помахал рукой уже знакомой медсестре и прошел мимо, прямо к лестнице, чувствуя нарастающее смутное удовлетворение. Еще немного и можно будет распрощаться с этим городом, забрать с собой только Ала и ничего больше, и уехать, наконец, домой. Еще немного, и держать Эда здесь будет нечему.  
На втором этаже было намного тише, чем на первом, где сновали туда-сюда растерянные посетители и постоянно мелькал медицинский персонал. Коридор здесь пустовал, как и узкие скамейки вдоль стен, и лишь проникавший сквозь распахнутые окна удушающее теплый ветер едва заметно шевелил полупрозрачные занавески, добавляя ко всему ощущение полнейшего запустения.  
Взглянув на номер ближайшей палаты, Эд поспешил дальше по коридору, то и дело бросая короткие взгляды на белоснежные двери, и лишь у предпоследней притормозил, неуверенно замирая напротив.  
«Отдать должок», — так он сказал пару минут назад, но на самом деле смутно представлял, что именно следует сделать. Извиниться? Эд криво ухмыльнулся. «Простите, полковник, что оказались втянуты во все это вместе со мной и в итоге ослепли». Даже в мыслях звучало по-идиотски, его наверняка засмеют. Убедиться, что с этим засранцем все хорошо настолько, насколько это вообще возможно? Лейтенант Хоукай улыбалась, выходя из больницы, и этого уже было достаточно, чтобы не искать личной встречи. Попрощаться? Не то чтобы Эд собирался сильно скучать.  
С противоположного конца коридора послышались шаги. Эд вздрогнул, потянулся к ручке, не решаясь войти, но вдруг это очередной из бесконечных друзей полковника и все опять полетит к чертям? Так и не определившись с окончательным планом действий, он дернул ручку и зашел в палату, со скрипом затворяя за собой дверь. Сделал шаг, второй и неуверенно остановился посреди комнаты.  
Полковник сидел на постели и бездумно вертел в руках изорванную, покрытую засохшей кровью и росчерками сажи перчатку. Загрубевшая ткань, наверное, царапая кожу, но он этого не замечал.  
— Ты долго, — заметил он, поворачивая голову на звук закрывшейся двери. Перчатка в его руках замерла, пальцы крепко смяли ткань. — Стальной.  
Эд обалдело уставился на него:  
— Но как вы узнали?  
Полковник усмехнулся и чуть приподнял голову, ориентируясь на голос, хотя до этого смотрел ниже и левее.  
— Эту тяжелую поступь я не спутаю ни с чем, — пояснил он.  
Эд скосил взгляд на свою левую ногу и удрученно вздохнул, понимая, что его опять обвели вокруг пальца. Металлическая нога, должно быть, и правда издавала куда больше шума, чем обычная. С тем, что вернуть настоящую ногу уже не удастся, Эд смирился давно, но протез до сих пор болезненно ныл на стыке нервов и проводков в особенно дождливую погоду и приносил немало неудобств.  
Впрочем, с рукой еще месяц назад все было куда хуже. В момент воссоединения живой плоти в тканях застряли осколки механического протеза, да так и остались под слоем кожи и мяса, мешая работе сустава и причиняя невыносимую боль при каждом движении кончиков пальцев, не то что всей руки. Ал долго просил прощения, и даже когда пришлось лечь под нож, чтобы вытащить из руки все осколки, оставался рядом, едва живой, с трудом стоящий на ногах, но рядом, и благодаря этому многочасовая боль казалась Эду не такой уж и страшной.  
Так что черт с ней, с ногой. Самое ценное Эд все-таки вернул.  
— С чем пожаловал? — вырвал его из раздумий голос полковника.  
Эд раздраженно цокнул, прошелся по комнате до стоявшего поодаль от кровати стула и тяжело опустился на него, откидываясь на спинку. Что говорить, он так и не придумал, но и уйти внезапно было бы странно – полковнику хватит ума допытываться до него при каждой следующей встрече, зачем же он все-таки приходил, и однажды Эд не сдержится и непременно ему врежет.  
Он бы врезал и сейчас, но лежачих, как гласила пословица, не бьют. А слепых – тем более.  
— Полковник… — начал он неуверенно, подбирая слова.  
Но его тут же прервали:  
— Рой.  
— А? — растерянно переспросил Эд.  
— Я больше не начальник тебе, Стальной, — напомнил полковник.  
— А я больше не Стальной, — в тон ему отозвался Эд, отворачиваясь. Ну и что, что этот идиот ничего не видел. Слышал зато отменно и черт его знает, что еще теперь умел со своими враз обострившимися чувствами.  
— Так зачем ты пришел, Эд? — повторил полковник, – при попытках звать его «Роем» хотя бы мысленно у Эда разболелась голова, — намеренно делая акцент на его имени. — Думай быстрее, у меня еще ожидаются посетители во второй половине дня, а ты, как я понял, искал встречи наедине.  
Эд вспыхнул, рывком оборачиваясь к нему, и наткнулся на до омерезения довольную ухмылку, за которую при других обстоятельствах мог бы и врезать повторно. Но количество несовершенных ударов росло, а разговор не спешил приближаться к логическому завершению.  
— Я уезжаю через два дня, — ляпнул Эд первое, что пришло в голову.  
Полковник нащупал прикроватную тумбочку и положил перчатку на ее край, потер освободившейся рукой шею, отворачиваясь в сторону окна.  
— Вот как. Так ты пришел, потому что выжидать подходящий момент и дальше у тебя нет времени? — и фыркнул.  
Эта скотина фыркнула!  
Эд возмущенно вскочил со стула:  
— А вот и нет! — чуть громче, чем следовало бы, сообщил он. — Мне просто стало жаль тебя: со всеми этими бесконечными посещениями, обсуждениями планов на будущее и прочим ты наверняка совсем не отдыхал.  
Полковник слепо уставился на него:  
— Ты беспокоился? Ста… Эд.  
— Черта с два я беспокоился о подобном идиоте, — раздраженно прорычал Эд, чувствуя, что беседа перетекает в опасное русло. Течение здесь становилось слишком быстрым и непредсказуемым, и он вовсе не был уверен, что выплывет. А не выплыть он просто не мог, только не теперь, когда живой, теплый Ал ждал его, был рядом с ним.  
Но если не теперь, то… чуть позже?  
Эд с сомнением взглянул на полковника, тряхнул головой, позволяя длинному хвосту соскользнуть на плечо, и, развернувшись, пошел к двери.  
— Эй, Эд, — окликнул его… Рой? Нет, полковник. Еще слишком рано для иного. — Позаботься о своем брате.  
Холод железной ручки обжег пальцы. Эд притормозил у самой двери, чуть повернул голову, краем взгляда улавливая солнечные отблески, запутавшиеся в коротких черных прядях, и тихо хмыкнул:  
— Разумеется, — и промолчал о том, что больше ничего теперь и не мог. — Еще свидимся когда-нибудь… полковник.  
За спиной раздался тихий смешок. Эд упрямо отвернулся к двери и, открыв ее, шагнул в душный, ярко-освещенный коридор, пропитанный странно сочетающимся запахом цветов и лекарств.  
— При следующей встрече ты назовешь меня по имени? — донеслось ему вслед.  
Эд недовольно поджал губы и нарочито громко захлопнул дверь. Ей Богу, этот идиот… И только потом сообразил, что сказать простое, емкое «Нет» так ни разу и не подумал.


End file.
